Detrás de Inuyasha
by AlexMichaels
Summary: Se me ocurrió en un momento de locura pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Alex: Lo se, se que dije que iba actualizar pronto la otra historia pero mi musa no viene a mi es mala -_-

MUSE: BYE BYE

Alex: Maldita regresa. ( sale corriendo como loca)

Mich: Ok, aqui les traemos esta historia espero que les guste, y sobre el otro finc la presionare para que lo termine y lo suba de una vez por todas no se preocupen *-*

Alex: ¡¿QUE?!

Mich: Ahora disfruten y ya saben Inuyasha no nos pertenece, si así fuera ya hubiera violado salvaje mente a Sesshomaru

_Entrevista con la directora _

En una oficina con aroma a menta y humo una mujer con gafas de aspecto cansado lee lo que parece son currículos y comparando fotografías de lo que supuse eran actores. Toque la puerta y en respuesta obtuve una "adelante" entre lentamente y me situé en una silla de madera frente al enorme escritorio de mi anfitriona.

_-_Buenas tardes- dije jovialmente a la creadora y directora de esta serie

-Buenas tardes- contesto ella, parecía algo cansada

-Bueno sé que está muy ocupada, y le agradezco enormemente estos momentos en verdad, así que seré breve, el motivo por el que pedí entrevistarme con usted es para hacerle una propuesta, el canal donde trabajo quisiera grabar el detrás de cámara de su serie, nuestro jefe piensa que cuando la serie salga será todo un éxito y que los televidentes pedirán todo lo que tenga que ver con ella así que adelantándonos a ellos quisiéramos tener un producto que ofrecerles, claro usted recibiría regalías de esto- dije con la voz más amable que pude y una sonrisa sincera. Mi anfitriona me miro un momento y luego sonrió.

-Le diré algo jovencito, la verdad me importa poco las regalías, aunque no digo que no las acepto, pero yo le dejare hacer lo que me pide a cambio de que me ayude usted a divertirme un poco, con mis queridos actores que le parece- contesto, con una mirada que daba un poco de miedo ¿divertirse?, trague saliva y asentí, después de todo me pagan por esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Detrás de cámaras de Inuyasha.

Mich: ya va el segundo.

Alex: sip pero tarde mucho.

Mich: siempre.

Alex: ¬¬

Mich: ya saben inuyasha no nos pertenece blablabla.

* * *

PRIMER DÍA…. (¿QUIMICA?, NUNCA HAN ESCUCHADO DE ESO)

-¡CORTE!- grito Rumiko- san acariciando el puente de su nariz, yo sonreí nerviosamente, era como la 50 vez que repetíamos la misma escena, el encontrar a los actores que dieran vida a los personajes no fue mucho trabajo, Rumiko-san encontró a unas mellizas de unos 15 que trabajaban en una cafetería a la que ella iba a menudo, presiento que desde un principio las tenía en mente, las chicas no son actrices pero son muy responsables, luego varios días después un chico que ya tenía algo de experiencia gano el papel de Inuyasha, él es lo contrario a su personaje demasiado listo, demasiado silencioso y atento.

-Lo siento, Rumiko- sensei- se disculpó Mitsuo, el chico que interpreta a Inuyasha, estábamos filmando la escena del ciempiés y Yuki (quien interpreta a Kagome) no podía aun parecer una chica en problemas, de echo ella era todo lo contrario a Kagome, si quisieras describir su personalidad terminarías describiendo a Inuyasha.

-Agg, ya me canse de esto- dice Yuki mientras se levanta del suelo y hace a un lado la mano de Mitsuo- si solo ese idiota pareciera más un demonio, lo único que veo es a un niñito con disfraz- dijo dirigiéndose a Mitsuo este sonrió forzadamente, se notaba que el chico trataba de mantener la compostura.

-Quiero algo de agua- dijo Hisako- san (quien hacia el papel de la anciana Kaede), ignorando completamente a los dos chicos.

-Rumiko-san creo que deberíamos darle un respiro- sugirió su asistente, ella asintió y mandaron a todo el mundo a tomar un descanso.

-Rumiko-san creo que esos dos no conocen lo que es la "química"- dije sonriendo, ella me volteo a ver con ojos asesinos yo levante las manos en so de paz, escuchamos un estruendo y volteemos. Yuki estaba encima de Mitsu y su hermana gemela trataba de sepárala de él. Mientras el chico intentaba esquivar los golpees.

-¡BAASSSTAAA!- grito Rumiko- san con cara de pocos amigos los chicos se quedaron helados- ya me canse de su comportamiento infantil ahora mismo ustedes tres vendrán a mi oficina.

Los chicos siguieron a Rumiko- san a su oficina yo y su asistente esperamos fuera algo nerviosos de vez en cuando se escuchaba un grito o algo así, al final de lo que fue media hora salieron los tres chicos con cara de muertos y Rumiko- san venía detrás de ellos sonriendo, de alguna forma esa sonrisa me dio escalofríos.

-Querido, creo que tengo algo para tu jefe que le encantara- dijo Rumiko-sama

-¿Qué cosa? Rumiko- san.

-De ahora esos tres y los actores principales que vengan vivirán en una casa juntos hasta que termine la película de esta forma podrán establecer lazos de amistad que se puedan proyectar en pantalla.

-¿Qué?-

Y así es como nuestra historia toma un giro inesperado, ahora la pregunta es ¿la casa donde vivirán todos ellos soportara? Y lo más importante ¿yo soportare?.


End file.
